L'Androïde qui faisait son travail - HIATUS
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: Un androïde qui fait son travail dans un centre hospitalier, simplement.
1. Prologue

Bonjour,

Il y a eu un petit soucis, merci à toi Gueezmoo de m'avoir prévenu. J'espère que toi et toute personne venant pourra apprécier ce prologue.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lettre :

Écrit par le Professeur D. Grams

Pour la Docteure Catherine Wills

Docteure,

Suite à la demande de votre supérieur, un ancien type d'androïde a été fabriqué pour s'occuper de votre patient.

L'androïde KL700 est un ancien modèle du KL900, concordant à son plus récent model, il aura les mêmes capacités que celui-ci, comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

Pour la mise en fonction de celui-ci, le patient et vous même devrez être présents.

Je vous propose de venir vers moi, pour que nous puissions convenir d'une date.

A bientôt.

* * *

La feuille électronique est balancée négligemment sur le bureau, avec elle le soupir de son tortionnaire. Il jette un œil sur l'ordinateur qui montre le profil du professeur qui lui a envoyé ça. Cela représente d'un homme blond en costard qui arbore un sourire agaçant avec des lunettes démodées rondes où se cachent des yeux marrons tombants. Le négligeant passe sur un autre fichier qui représente un patient qu'il s'occupe.

Un enfant. Ou plutôt un adolescent qui s'apprête à atteindre l'âge adulte. Un chiar. Et un androïde va s'occuper de ce gamin ingrat qui ne cesse de se cogner, couper et mouiller sans qu'on sache comment. Enfin, on a une petite idée. C'est juste un gamin aux cheveux hirsutes teint en vert et qui garde un air rebelle d'une belle couleur grises. Nuages, pluvieux. Ouais, un regard pluvieux.

"Et beh, si nous on n'arrive pas pour le gosse, et ils pensent que c'est un putain de robot qui va réussir ? Ils se foutent de ma gueule ou c'est comment ?!"

Il tape son poing sur la table et s'allume une clope. Franchement, c'est insensé comme idée encore. Tout le monde sait que les robots ne ressentent rien, ce robot tout autant, ne peut donc pas comprendre les gens de cet endroit. Et c'est bien le seul robot qu'il y aura ici.


	2. Présentation rapide

La grande boîte est mise au sol en face d'un lit et de quelques personnes. La pièce est enveloppé dans un gris profond. Des fils ainsi qu'une poche sont reliés à la personne alitée, qui ne semble pas s'intéresser à la situation. Son teint pâle en fait frémir plus d'un là où il est, malgré la verdure de ses cheveux. Il l'a suggéré pour se débarrasser des gens un jour. Et c'est resté. Il veut en finir avec ces conneries.

Un certain professeur se trouve à ses côtés, un peu embarrassé par l'air trompeur d'un prénom regarde le carton, il sait déjà ce qu'il contient. Il remet correctement sa veste accompagné de son bruit. L'homme à coté, médecin, qui malgré son prénom l'est bien, partage également la pensé de l'alité. Mais juste pour s'en griller une.

"Bon, on peut déballer ce truc, ça me soule d'attendre pendant des heures alors que je pourrais me barrer, rale le médecin sans le cacher.

-A-ah oui bien sûr. Nous pouvons, un instant, s'exprime le professeur. Monsieur, vous pouvez commencer, s'adresse-t-il au jeune homme présent également à la droite de la boîte.

-Compris, dit en commençant à la déballer."

Le présentateur prend le soin de le faire, pour ne pas abimer le contenant. Il révèle un androïde qui porte les couleurs du sable, gros grain de beauté sur le bas de sa lèvre fine, il relève ses yeux d'un bleu abyssal sur les hommes de cette pièce. Son costume digne d'un salarié en recherche d'emploi. Coloré d'un jaune assez jaune.

"Nous nous sommes permis de quelques libertés, explique le présentateur devant les grimaces qu'il récolte, mais la couleur provient du commendataire. Je vous présente le modèle KL700 qui a presque toutes les propriétés du KL900. Sous quel nom voulez vous l'enregistrer ?

-On va demander au concerné, déclare le médecin. Hé, dépêche toi, donne lui un nom qu'on en finisse."

Le jeune alité, qui vient de se prendre un coup, a été tenté de l'ignorer. Mais il y renonce, et jete un oeil sur l'androïde poussin qu'il voit. Il réfléchit un instant.

"Ton nom est Psyché."

Et l'androïde s'anime véritablement.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Psyché."


End file.
